This invention relates to a magneto-optical recording and reproducing device. More particularly, it relates to an optical system in a device which is so designed as to obtain a reproducing data signal and an automatic focus control signal.
A conventional optical system in a photo-electro-magnetic recording and reproducing device is disadvantageous in that it has a large number of components and an intricate arrangement. Accordingly, it is difficult to miniaturize the optical system, and the manufacturing cost is relatively high.